Operation LIFE
by DarkMike 15
Summary: As the KND enters its darkest age, our heroes escape decomissioning to join the TEENZ, but was it the right choice? 2x5, 4x3, 1x362. R&R, C'mon, y'know ya want to.CHAPTER 2: Hoagie is introduced to the TEENZ. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Operation: L.I.F.E.**

**L ife**

**I s**

**F airly**

**E vil**

**Chapter 1: Reflections**

_They say your reflection is the essence of your soul. It shows who you are for what you are. Many spend their lives staring into their reflection in admiration, while others do the same but in disgust and deceit. When you look at your reflection, is your feeling one of pride or one of hate? And you had to die tomorrow, are you proud of the reflection of yourself you are leaving behind?_

This is exactly what Hoagie Gilligan thought as he caught his reflection in the window of the Prisoner Transport Vehicle (PTV) that was transporting him to Moonbase Zero. A PTV that, funnily enough, _he_ designed. It was the 19 Feb 2007, his thirteenth birthday. He stared out into the blackness of space. He knew he had about twenty minutes before reaching the moonbase so; he had some time to think back. Things had gone hay-wire over the last two years. After the TREATY operation went down the tubes, the whole of Sector V was offered to join the Splinter Cell. They all declined, except Wally. He figured the Splinter Cell had a point. As much as the rest of the team tried to convince him otherwise, it was no use. Afterwards he left the KND entirely to join the Splinter Cell full time. He was then declared, like all the others, a fugitive from the KND, the TEENZ and the Adults. No-one has seen anything of him since. Soon afterwards Rachel Makenzie, aka Numbuh 362, was discharged of her position of Soopreme Commander of the KND. She was considered unfit for the job they said, but everyone knows it was due to the psychological strain she was under going. She later joined sector V. Numbuh 480 took over as the Soopreme Commander, he was a good leader, but a bit paranoid. Ok, who was he kidding, mojorly paranoid. A few weeks ago he noticed that the so far, 58 of all G-94 operatives, that's operatives born in 1994, that had turned thirteen had gone traitor. So, monsieur parinoido, orders a mass decommissioning of all G-94s. Luckily, the event was called off, but what did it matter? Here he was, on his way to decom' anyway. But then, did he really want to stick around? The KND was falling apart. Childhood just isn't as innocent as it used to be. You're having ten year old drug addicts, twelve year olds with active sex lives and eight year old diabetics. All of which were working their way into the KND. Not to mention the Splinter Cell radicals who were bombing important KND sites and sectors on a weekly basis. He remembered the conversation he had had with Abby the day before her decommissioning:

_''Hey, Abs,'' Hoagie called, ''d'ya hear 'bout Numbuh 1-Luv?''_

_''That he was found with 4 kilos of crack,'' she called back, ''yeah, Abby heard.''_

_''This organization's heading for the tubes,'' Hoagie sighed._

_''You think things are bad now,'' Abby said darkly, ''just wait 'til ya join the Teens.''_

Ok, not much of a conversation, but anyway. Hoagie hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but he wasn't surprised when Abby's decommissioning was cut short by Cree blasting in and snatching the what seemed expectant Abby right outta the decom beforethe sequence could even begin. The PTV docked at the moonbase. As he stepped off the ship, Hoagie was flooded with faces, cameras and microphones.

''Numbuh 2, what do you think about the attempted mass decommissioning?''

''Numbuh 2, is it true you have crush on Numbuh 86?''

''Numbuh 2, do you have anything planned for your decommissioning?''

''All right back it up,'' Numbuh 68, Fanny's replacement, yelled, ''no questions, he's a prisoner, remember?''

The decommissioning squad led Hoagie through the reporters, who were still yelling at him, trying to get him to say something they could slap onto the front page and publish all over the country. He was led through the halls to the decom chamber, or the mourge as most operatives have come to call it, due to the new system that decommissioned operatives are placed in an unconscious state until there is a ship open to take them back to the ground, but until then the 'dead' operatives are put on those metal bed-things with a white cloth over them, giving the effect of a morgue. Suddenly a thought slapped him in the face.

_''You think things are bad now,'' Abby said darkly, ''just wait 'til ya join the Teens.''_

Did that mean that they were coming for him? Probably. Ok, next question. Did he want to go? Well, one: he could tell the guards about the Teens attack, the decommissioning goes as planned and he forgets the best seven years of his life, or two: he could allow the Teens to pluck him outta there and he joins an organization he has been fighting against for most of his childhood. But then again, his childhood was over. A smirk spread across his now no-so sullen face, this was noticed by Numbuh 68.

''And what you smilin' 'bout, _teenager_?'' he said, ''You had better no be plannin' nothin'.''

''Oh, _I'm_ not planning anything,'' Hoagie said.

''Better not be,'' 68 said sternly.

They arrived at the decommissioning chamber. In the middle stood the decommissioning device that, again, he had designed. It's called the:

**Kids Next Door S.T.E.M:**

**S upercharging**

**T oataly**

**E liminates**

**M emorys**

It worked rather simply. The said operative is secured into the large circular chamber in the center of the device. The airlock door is then shut and a scan of the operatives brain begins. After the device determines the frequency of the selected memories, seventy bazillion volts of electricity is probed into the air of the chamber at that frequency, forming a kind of harmless radiation. The reaction is called supercharging. At such a high voltage, the electricity in the air does not affect the operative in any way. It does however, affect the Limbic System and central Cerebrum, the parts of your brain that control emotion and memory. The process is kind of like putting a sponge in some water. As the electricity passes through the brain, it soaks up the memory. The electricity then leaves the brain with the memories trapped inside. The electricity then swirls around the chamber. A second lot of electricity is then probed into the air. The second lot then eliminates the first lot electricity, which contains the memories, eliminating the memories. If this wasn't done, when the airlock was opened the electro-memories would fly back into the brain making the whole sequence one hell of a waste of time. It seems long, but the entire thing only takes about thirty seconds. A side-affect of the sequence is that as the memory is removed, it appears to the operative being decommissioned is kind of a flash-back. 'Know how they say your life flashes before your eyes in a life-threatening situation? Same-sorta thing. Numbuh 68 walked Hoagie to the STEM and put him in the chair.

''Right _teenager_,'' he said, ''any last words.''

''Just nine,'' Hoagie said smugly, he had just noticed a small speck of orange through the large windows around him, ''It's gonna be so much fun kickin' yer ass.''

''Not likely,'' Numbuh 68 snorted, ''start the sequence!''

The airlock door. Hoagie heard the hum of the generator powering up. Suddenly the sound of his own voice crackled from an un-placable source. Hoagie smiled.

''Well come to your decommissioning, this is Numbuh 2, aka Hoagie Gilligan here, the designer of this torture chamber that surrounds you. I know you're probably not to happy that the last voice you're gonna hear is mine but think of it this way, it'll drive Numbuh 86 nuts. The humming you are probably hearing right about know is the power generator starting up. It's about to start the sequence that will tear you most prized memories right from yer head. But don't worry I got some good news too: a side-affect of the process that removes your memories is that you get the to view one last time, kinda like a flash-back. So a little advice, sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, it'll be over before you know it.''

Hoagie couldn't help chuckling. He wished he could see the look on Fanny's face when she heard that. Priceless. He began to feel a his skin tingle. The sequence was starting. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted. There was a flash and an image appeared. He saw himself standing proudly. It was the Cadets Next Door class of 2000 graduation ceremony.

''God I was fat,'' Hoagie said, cringing

Ther was another flash, now he saw himself standing at the graduation ceremony buffet table. He was stuffing his face.

''Uugg,'' he said. cringing again, ''I ate like that?''

Another figure stepped into view. He recognized it immediately.

_''Hi,'' Abby said cheerfully._

_''Hgm'' Hoagie replied, his mouth full of mini sandwiches._

_Abby smiled and handed him a napkin. Hoagie swallowed and wiped his mouth._

_''I'm Abby,'' she said, ''but my codename's Numbuh 5.''_

_''I'm Hoagie, or Numbuh 2, which ever you prefer.''_

_They shook._

_''Nice to meet you, Hoagie,'' she said, ''I actually came over here to give your sector.''_

_"Hopefully I'm with you," Hoagie said._

_''Well you're in luck,'' Abby said smiling again, ''we're stationed with Nigel Uno, Donny Sty and my sister, Cree.''_

_"Nigel huh," Hoagie said._

_"You know him?" Abby asked_

_"Oh yeah," Hoagie said, ''we go way back. Why?"_

_"I dunno," Abby said blushing, "I think he's kinda cute."_

Hoagie had smiled, but he remembered the way his heart had sunk. There was another flash, and another vision, this time the first mission he when on with his new sector.

_The scene was madness. Sectors V, Q and L all locked in battle with Big Brother. He wasn't the worst of bad guys, it's just the game plan had fallen apart at the word go. Hoagie was fumbling desperately with his laser rifle, which had jammed. Suddenly Abby jumped, knocking Hoagie aside just as a trash can crashed into where he was sitting. Hoagie looked up in disbelief._

_"Thanks,'' he said to his rescuer._

_"No prob' kid," Abby said smiling._

_"Yeah well...HEY!" Hoagie exclaimed, "stop calling me kid, you're only a month older than me!!"_

More flashes, more visions. He watched in despair as they became more and more recent.

"This is it,'' he thought, ''they aren't coming for me.''

He heard a large crash from outside the STEM. Suddenly, the airlock door was blown open. He felt every electron in the air rush back into his head. It felt like a brain-freeze and an electrocution. As he fought the black coming from the edges of his eyes, he felt himself being dragged out of the STEM.

"Don't fight it," he heard a familiar voice say.

So he didn't.

_The problem is that you will never get to experience the refection you do leave behind, for to leave such a reflection, you have no intention of coming back._

_---_


	2. Chapter 2

**Operation L.I.F.E.**

**Chapter 2: Change**

Abby looked franticly at her watch. Four hours. He had been out for way too long. Abby sat in a hospital ward at the TEENZ centeral command. Hoagie lay uncontios on the hospital bed next to her. She had pulled teens out of decom before, but this was the first time it was a friend that was rushed into the hospital. The doctors had said he was going to be fine, that he had just had a big shock (littrely), but that's what they had said about Jason Matterson. Jason was the first teen to be pulled out of Hoagie's new decomissioning device. But, he was pulled out too far into the sequence. When the electro-memories rushed back into his head, they were too supercharged. The over-simulation in the brain cased him to go into a coma. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive, that the shock to the brain should have killed him. It didn't matter, though. He died about two weeks later. Abby knew she had also lost contiosness when she had been rescued from her decom, but two factors made this different: one, she had been broken out much erlier in the sequence, and two, she had woken up on the flight back from Moonbase. A doctor stepped into the room. He looked about eighteen with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Lincon,'' he nodded, '' I'm Dr. Williams. I'm here to check on the _newb_.''

''Sure,'' Abby said as she stepped aside so the doctor could take a look the moniters next to the bed. The TEENZ had become more ordered and strict organization, but they were still teenagers.

''How is he?'' Abby asked.

''Hmmmm...'' Dr. Williams said tapping the moniters, '' not too good. How long was he in the STEM for?''

''About five minutes,'' Abby said, '' we coulda gotten to him sooner, but those little freaks on moonbase were expectin' us''

''Well,'' the doctor continued, ''all organs are functioning normally and brain wave pattens are correct, but he has slipped into a very deep uncontiosness. Not Jason Matterson bad, but pretty bad. I'm gonna give him a shot of 'vibe', see if that'll wake him up.''

''Are you sure?'' Abby said, '' he has only just turned thirteen, his body isn't realy ready for so much caffine.''

''It's this or nothing, Ms. Lincon,'' Dr. Williams said, ''at least this way there's a better chance he'll recover.''

'Vibe' is the street name for coffium sugenzite, a chemical made from the purest coffie and suger around. It was created by Power-glug Sports Drinks co. as a new energy drink. It was a drink sensation, PSD co. was exporting the stuff all over the world, until it was found to be addictive. It was emidietly taken off the market. But, somehow the recipie got onto the street, now anybody can make the stuff under their kitchen sink. It's considered a drug in most countries.The TEENZ had recently been using small dosages to wake uncontios patiants. Younger teens though, seem to have a bit of a violent reaction to it. Not pretty, lets just leave it at that.

''Ok fine,'' Abby said, ''but a small amount.''

Dr. Williams nodded and loaded a syringe. He then administered the vibe into Hoagie's left arm. For a few moments there was nothing. Suddenly, Hoagie started shuddering. His eyes shot open as his head jerked back and forth.

''Doctor?'' Abby called franticly.

''It's Ok, this is normal,'' Dr. Williams called as he loaded a second syringe, ''can I get some help in here!''

Two nurses and a another doctor ran in. They all tried to stop Hoagie moving. Dr. Williams gave him the second injection. The suddering and jerking stopped and his eyes closed again. Silence returned. Hoagie lay perfectly still. Nobody in the room moved. Until...

''Whoever is holding my hand, you have majorly sweaty palms,'' Hoagie said weakly.

Everyone sighed in relief, the stale air sweeping across the room.

''Uh, doc,'' one of the nurses said covering her mouth and nose, ''like, two words: breath, mint.''

They left leaving Abby and Hoagie alone.

''Someone is still holding my hand,'' Hoagie said.

Abby then realized that she was the one clamped onto his hand.

''Erm, no-one's holding your hand,'' Abby said, quickly yanking her hand away, ''it's a, uh, data recever to record your tempreture, but I've taken it off now.''

''Abs is that you?'' Hoagie said, straining to see her, ''I can't move my neck.''

Abby smiled. It had been a while since she had heard that nickname. She only let her team use it, anyone else who dared to, suffered. She leaned over him.

''Yeah its me,'' she said smiling, ''I mean, who else would it be you dope.''

''Yeah, the additude I didn't miss,'' Hoagie said smiling back.

Abby wacked him with her hat.

''Do you have any idea what you just put me through, boy?'' Abby said, ''Four hours uncontios, and then that seisuer...''

''Aw, Abs,'' Hoagie said grinning, ''didn't know you cared.''

Abby wacked him again.

''Ow, jeeze,'' Hoagie siad cringing, ''stop hitting me, I'm _sencetive_.''

Just for that, Abby hit him again.

''Ow!''

''That, you asked for,'' chuckled Abby.

There was a brief silence.

''So, how's the rest of the team,'' Abby asked.

''Same old, same old,'' Hoagie said, ''but Abs, you have no idea how much you're being missed, your replacement, Numbuh 95, is more of a snob than Fanny!''

''How's Kuki?'' Abby asked.

Hoagie's smile disapeared. Ever since Wally had left to join the 'Splinter Cell', her usual attitude had vanished. She had begun acting more like her mom; strong, leading, but just didn't give a shit about the situation at hand.

''She's gotten worse,'' Hoagie said solomly, ''she's basicly become team leader, y'know, with Nigel being so caught up in Rachel.''

''Yeah, don't remind me,'' Abby said.

The door opened behind her and Cree walked in. She smiled at the two.

''Hi guys,'' she said brightly, ''how we doing?''

''Stiff, but alright,'' Hoagie said trying to turn his head.

''That's normal,'' Cree said, ''vibe puts some major strain on the muscles. Think you can walk?''

''Not sure,'' Hoagie said, ''pull me up.''

Abby and Cree pulled him to his feet. He swayed for a few seconds before standing straight. He took a few steps.

''Yeah, sould be ok,'' he said to Cree.

''Good,'' Cree said turning to Abby, ''you wanna give him the tour or should I?''

''How 'bout you both do,'' Hoagie said grinning, ''a sister for each arm.''

Cree and Abby looked at each other, and then at the smirking boy in front of them. They walked over to him.

''Hows this,'' Abby said.

The each punched him on the arm. Hoagie begun to tip. Abby and Cree grabbed for him.

''Whoa!''

_Thump!_

Hoagie lifted his head.

''Not quite what I meant,'' he said before he let it fall back to the floor.

----

''Our centeral base is under the Omega mega-mall in New York City, but you can find a TEENZ bunker under any Mini-Mart,'' Cree explained as the three of the them walked through the base corridors, ''you two will be stationed in unit V-5, under Pop's Diner.''

''You mean I'm being placed in another Unit?,'' Abby said, ''I thought I was in yours.''

''You were,'' Cree said, ''but now we need stationed in V-5.''

''Why?'' Abby asked.

''In due time little sis, in due time,'' Cree said staring ahead.

''Pop's Diner?'' Hoagie said, ''Isn't that in Aron City.''

''They moved,'' Cree said, ''Pops was a TEENZ agent back in the day, so he was more than Ok with placeing your base there.''

''No kidding,'' Hoagie said.

They stepped into a large office. Cree took a file off the oak desk in the middle of the room. She handed it to Hoagie.

''Meet your team mates,'' she said, ''we had to make some trasfers, sadly the KND operatives in this town are too loyal.''

Hoagie read the files aloud:

**File #: **66092305

**Name: **Michelle Sander

**Age:** 13

**KND past:** Operative, 4 years. (Numbuh 74)

**Skills:** Wepon combat, hand-to-hand combat, spying.

**Bio:** Michelle may seem to be a bit of a bimbo, but is quite the opposite. Itelligent and resorceful, a loyal and obediant agent through and through.

**File #:** 66092306

**Name:** Dexter (surname unlisted)

**Age:** 13

**KND past:** Helped to design a recomissioning device for the KND

but was never an actual operative.

**Skills:** Unlimited inteligence.

**Bio:** Self proclaimed 'boy genius', Dexter can be a little snotty, but offers so much to the oganization that we are just gonna have to put up with him.

**File #:** 66092307

**Name:** Dillon Harvet

**Age:** 14

**KND past:** Operative, 2 years (Numbuh 33)

**Skills:** Weapon combat, hand-to-hand combat.

**Bio:** Dillon is the perfect example of a jock; fit, good-looking, thinks he's God's gift to a woman. A bit of a jerk sometimes, but, like Dexter, offers so much we'll just have to put up with him. 

Abby took the file from Hoagie and looked through it herself.

''Lemme get this straight,'' Abby said, ''yer gonna post two nerds with a jock?''

''I prefer being called a geek,'' Hoagie muttered, ''I've at least earned that.''

''Fine,'' Abby said, ''a nerd and a geek.''

''I know it doesn't seem too smart,'' Cree shrugged, ''but tacticly, we need him there.''

''But we only have five agents,'' Abby said looking at the file again, ''I thought all TEENZ units had six agents to out-number the KND five per team.''

''I know,'' Cree said, ''your sixth agent will arrive in time. A transport will be here in forty minutes to take you your new base.''

She walked over to the large oak desk and sat behind it. She began to work on her computer. The conversation was over. Hoagie and Abby left the office and headed down the corridor.

''So what,'' Hoagie said, sticking his hands in his pockets, ''we get to base, meet the new team, and get started on tracking KND troop movement or something. It's like cadet grad' all over again.''

''The KND?'' Abby said, ''we arn't fighting the Kids Next Door.''

''Huh?''

''We arn't fighting the Kids Next Door,'' Abby repeated, ''under the command of Numbuh 480, defeating the KND has become one of our lowest prorities.''

''Why?'' Hoagie asked.

''He's a bad choise for the job,'' Abby said, ''under all that pressure he's become paronoid, as I'm sure you've noticed, he'll bring the KND down for us.''

''Then who _are_ we fighting?'' Hoagie asked.

Abby stopped dead in her tracks. Hoagie stopped too.

''I don't know,'' she said, suprising herself.

''What?'' Hoagie said, also rather surprised, ''You've been here for almost a month and you don't know who we're fighting.''

''It's not like I've been on missions or anything,'' Abby said, ''I've mainly been doing work on who to pull out of decom' and other KND related stuff.''

''But you said the TEENZ wern't worried about the KND,'' Hoagie said thoughfuly, ''why would they need info ex-operatives to be.''

''Probably to look for possible traitors,'' Abby suggested, ''y'know, operatives that are willing to join the TEENZ.''

''I guess,'' Hoagie said, but he didn't sound too convinced.

They started walking again.

''But whoever it is we're fighting,'' Hoagie said frowning, ''they got to be pretty scary to cause the TEENZ to whip into shape so fast.''

As the two of them hurried down the corridor to the transport dock, two dark figures watched from a private office via close-circut TV.

The first sat in a large chair behind the small screen, slowly twiddling his fingers. He was acomponied the second, seemingly female figure.

''So what do you think,'' she said.

''His loyalty to the KND was never genuine,'' the first figure said, ''I wouldn't worry.''

''You can't keep this entire organization in the dark forever,'' the second said impatiently.

''I don't plan to,'' the first figure said frowning slighly at his asoceit's additude, ''but for project Dark Matter to succeed, we need perfect timing, and now is not the time.''

''He asks too many questions,'' the second figure said, ''and one question leads to the next if you catch my drift.''

''Relax,'' the first figure said grinning, ''his curiosity could be used to our advantage, but for now, we let him and his little friend try and figure things out, it sould keep them busy until they're needed... ''

------


End file.
